


this is what progress looks like

by Negayuun (mathonwys)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Twitch Plays Pokemon (Let's Play)
Genre: Gen, behold the power of democracy, goldenrod gym, non-serious fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathonwys/pseuds/Negayuun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I still can’t stop laughing about how we botched Goldenrod Gym in Democracy mode.</p><p>(I was one of the Up9 voters. Fuck.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	this is what progress looks like

Wow, everything was suddenly a lot quieter.

  
Oh, AJ remembered what this was now. The voices were still chattering away in his head like always, but their nonsensical babbling had pulled together into distinct groups. He waited patiently as one command grew louder than the rest: _**Up.**_

Okay, sure. He could go up. He took a couple of steps forward and glanced around as he waited again. Where were they trying to go? Oh well, it was better than being tugged around like a deranged marionette. Maybe this kind of direction (“Democracy”, he thinks the voices call it) would last longer than usual. Earlier it had engaged while he was heading to Azalea Town only to immediately snap back into the whirlwind of screaming and commands that had become his life.

**_Up._ **

The quieter voices were bickering now, and of course there was the ever-present cry of “anarchy” that threatened to grow louder, but AJ felt like he was making progress. He just had to go up, right? The Gym was a confusing mess to him (had Whitney designed it that way on purpose? Had she heard the things the voices liked to yell about her? He wouldn’t blame her) and to the voices too, and his nose was sore from him being suddenly jerked to slam into one of the many, many walls that surrounded him.

AJ took another couple steps forward and waited. It sounded like the quieter voices were discussing a plan now, although– like everything the voices did– they did it mostly through screaming and hurling words that AJ was fairly certain his Mom would give him a stern talking-to if he ever repeated them. A different voice was growing louder now, as the voices seemed to reach a sort of consensus:

_**Up9.** _

AJ proudly strutted forward, past one of the many girls populating Whitney’s gym, and then suddenly the voices started screeching. What? What did he do–

Oh. AJ slammed into another wall and stood there for a minute or so with his face pressed uncomfortably against it. After his instinctual walking stopped, AJ took a moment to peek around himself. Oh, good, he’d boxed himself into a small cubbyhole. Welp. Judging by the screams of “anarchy”, this was going to be his last moment of relief for another hour or so.

He still had to wait for the votes to tally, though… and with the usual disorder the voices were in, he’d probably be stuck in here a while anyway.

Such is life when you’re a Pokemon Trainer, AJ supposed.


End file.
